seasons_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1: Spring
Big Brother 1: Spring is the first installment to the Seasons Longterms Series. The a season featured 16 Houseguests aiming for power and overall to win Big Brother! Big Brother 1: Spring premiered on the 9 February 2019. Background Development On January 26th, 2019, it was revealed by Ariana on the Discord that the first series of Big Brother was in development. The house was then revealed on the 2 February 2019, and the theme was revealed to be Spring. Casting On January 26th 2019, applications for Big Brother 1 officially opened for a 6-day span with only newbies being eligible to apply. On February 1st 2019, the official cast was revealed alongside cast headshots. Twists *'America's Nominee' America would vote each week on one person to become a 3rd nominee. If the houseguest with the most votes becomes the Head of Household, whoever is 2nd in the vote would then be America's Nominee. *'America's HOH' On the final Pre-Jury week, America would be the first HOH and the houseguests would compete for Co-HOH. America voted on to nominate 2 people and Co-HOH would nominate 1 person afterwards. *'America's POV' Apart of the America's HOH twist, the America's POV works like a normal POV however the houseguest that won the Head of Household Competition wouldn't replace the nominee if a nominee has been saved, but America would make the replacement nominee. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 The 16 houseguests entered the house, as everyone sat down in the living room, they introduced themselves. They were given the normal rules of Big Brother, to then find out half of what they were told was going to be a lie. Scared, everyone tried to rethink their strategy but it was time for the Head of Household Competition. The HOH Comp was called "BB Constructions". They have to click at wooden blocks to remove blocks to spell "Head of Household". The first person to do so would win. Everyone got to a quick start but Emma and Neeva pulled ahead. In the end, Emma won the first HOH! It was time to nominate, and she nominated Neeva and Wes for eviction. Everyone thought the eviction was adjourned but then they found out that Bali was nominated. Everyone was confused to then find out that America had nominated Bali as the audience twist. After it was time to pick players for the veto, Bali was not present, so Kyle was randomly picked as a replacement. Jeff and Andrew were then picked to. The next POV Comp was called "Paint Splat". They will be given a series of colours and will be asked a question like "What was the 3rd colour displayed?" If they get it right, they will carry on but if they get it wrong, they are out. Last one standing wins. The first combination came out and everyone answered. Wes and Emma got it wrong, and everyone got it right. The other combinations came and everyone was focused. However, Jeff and Neeva then got a combination wrong. The first person to get this next one right will win. Andrew then won the Power of Veto! At the Veto Ceremony, Andrew decided to save Neeva, so Emma replaced Neeva with Kiki. It was time to vote and in a 7-4-1 vote, Bali was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 2 After Bali's eviction, everyone knew that no one was playing around. The next HOH Competition was called "Jumping Bushes". The houseguests had to jump on bushes whilst they were tripped, sat and span. The last one remaining will win HOH. Everyone was quickly falling off but in the end it was Jean and Kiki. Then, Kiki won the next Head of Household! At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Andrew and Wes for eviction. America decided to nominate Sierra. It was time to pick players for the veto comp, and Emma and Neeva were picked. Everyone was sent to the competition yard whilst the POV Players went into the Diary Room. It was time for the POV Competition, and the players came running out in their racing track suits and everyone was excited. The POV Competition was called "GoKarting Xtreme". They had to run around a race track for 10 laps and the first person to do so would win. Everyone was running but Kiki fell behind quick. Around the middle, Sierra had fell behind too. Neeva was then falling out of it by a second and it was Wes, Emma and Andrew for the win. In the end, Andrew won his second Power of Veto Competition! At the Veto Ceremony, everyone thought Andrew would save himself but in the end he chose Wes. Everyone was shocked about this decision. Kiki had then replaced Wes with Swim. It was time to vote and in a 7-2-2 vote, Sierra was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 2 people had already been evicted and both being America's Nominees, people thought the twist was a literal blessing or a literal curse. The next HOH Competition was called "Lucky Dip". The houseguests would push 2 balls down either any of three tunnels. The balls would then enter a pinball machine and land in 1 or 7 slots. You gain points by what slot you got. The person with the highest amount of points would win. After a few goes, Marsha got an 11 but was quickly beaten by Wes' 13, one point off of the maximum score. No one could get past him, and in the end, Wes won the Head of Household! At the nomination ceremony, Wes had put up Emma and Kiki since they both nominated him for eviction. The America's Nominee was then decided to be Bubble. For the POV Competition, a replacement for the Veto had to be decided since Bubble could not attend. Dan was picked. It was then Jean and Neeva who were picked for the remaining spots. The POV Competition was called "Cornmaze Harvest". Everyone would run this solo. They would have to get 3 pieces of hay then go to the exit, the person with the fastest time would win. When it was time to reveal the results, Jean got a time of 1:46, and Wes got one of 1:18. Kiki got 1:38, and Emma got 1:10, securing her lead. Neeva got 1:28, and Dan got 1:26, meaning Emma wins the Power of Veto! Dan would have won but he didn't find the exit straight away. In the Power of Veto Ceremony, Emma saved herself and Wes replaced her with Dan because he was a betrayer to him. It was time to vote and in an 8-2-0 vote, Dan was evicted from the Big Brother House. After the session, it was revealed that Bubble was in hospital and wouldn't be able to play in the season anymore, we at Seasons Longterms wish her a speedy recovery. Week 4 The houseguests knew that they had to get someone they didn't want to be in the Jury now, being the last Pre-Jury Eviction. It was time for the HOH Competition which was called "A Big Piece of Ari". The houseguests would have to run into the house and count all the statues of Ari, the first one to answer in the correct answer would be the winner. Everyone ran into the house, and it was chaos. When the countdown ended, some had already been back and answered. The answer was 24 and as she was first to answer, Neeva won the Head of Household! At the nomination ceremony, it was revealed that this week, America would be the HOH and Neeva would be a Co-HOH. America nominated Wes and Emma for eviction, and Neeva decided to nominate Andrew. Everyone thought a regular POV would take place however 2 POVs could be played. The first one was America's POV, the players had to go on a chess board and move in 4 tile L Shape moves, if a player has no moves left to make, they will be out. The last standing will win. Everyone was making moves and no one really was going off. It wasn't until the end that Kiki couldn't make any moves. Soon after, Neeva couldn't and Andrew couldn't. Kyle ran out of moves meaning it was only Wes and Emma left. Wes made a move, but Emma couldn't, meaning Wes won America's Power of Veto! At the APOV Ceremony, he saved himself and in a shocking twist, Nicky was America's replacement. In the POV Ceremony, surprisingly all of the players in the APOV were picked again. The competition was called "Under The Sea". The players had to click a panel to drop a block, they then had to move the block to the end. The first one to get all 4 would win. Emma, Kiki and Kyle struggled. Wes was doing good but Neeva and Andrew were doing amazing. They were neck and neck the entire time, and just by a second, Andrew won POV! At the POV Ceremony, Andrew saved himself and Neeva replaced Swim. It was time to vote, and in a 4-3-1 vote, Nicky was evicted from the Big Brother House, leaving some blindsided.